


Figure my heart out

by HartfulFlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartfulFlair/pseuds/HartfulFlair
Summary: At a bar alone , can Becky and Charlotte figure their hearts out.





	Figure my heart out

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece prompted by the 1975 song heart out.

The Room is a soft pink glow. People are dancing , drinks spilling and bodies connecting as the base thrums against the darkly painted walls.  
Becky can feel her heartbeat pounding as she moves. Her friends are long gone , but for some reason she doesn’t seem to care. Her fiery hair a contrast to the pink lights whirling around the room. Her body sweat slicked as she dances. The drink in her hand doesn’t take long to finish , and she haphazardly discards it , not really caring where it lands. Suddenly she feels hands around her waist.

“Hey stranger”.

She hears whispered with a deliciously sensual inflection that could only belong to one person. Although Becky had been dancing almost all night , not until now did her body truly come alive. Becky spins on the balls of her feet and looks Charlotte in the face.

“ I thought ya said you we’re busy tonight ?”.

She can’t help letting the annoyance show on her face. Charlotte’s indecisive nature mixed with the back and forth of trying to figure out if she was interested in her seriously , was utterly exhausting. Charlotte’s lips curl into a smirk. Stepping closer to Becky in the moving crowd.

“ Better late than never right ?”.

Becky rolls her eyes and starts looking around the room.

“So I’m assuming you brought friends or something. Wouldn’t want people to get that wrong idea ya know. Seeing us alone an-“

Becky is cut off as Charlotte takes the collar of her leather jacket and pulls her forward by it.

“ Do it “. 

Charlotte says in a tone just loud enough to hear over the music. Becky looks at her in confusion.

“ Do what ? “

Charlotte smiles softly at Becky before leaning in to her ear.

“ Figure my heart out “.

Becky pulls back slowly and looks at Charlotte for a second , before smirking. 

“ Well..... it is just you and I tonight “.

She chuckles before taking Charlotte’s hand and pulling her deeper into the dancing crowd.


End file.
